This invention relates to a process for the preparation of cycloaliphatic amines by the cytalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding aromatic amines in the presence of a supported ruthenium catalyst, and a new cycloaliphatic amines.
The use of a ruthenium catalyst for the nuclear hydrogenation of 4,4'-diamino-diphenyl-methane is already known from German Published Specifications Nos. 1,542,392 and 1,909,342. In this known process, however, large amounts of catalyst, relative to the starting material employed, are required, and the activity and selectivity of the catalyst are limited. There is therefore a need for a better and generally applicable process for the preparation of cycloaliphatic amines by catalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding aromatic amines.